Legendary Blacksmith Musica
|Image = |Story Kanji Title =伝説の鍛冶屋ムジカ |Story Romaji Title = Densetsu no Kajiya Musika |Funimation Title=Legendary Blacksmith Musica |Adopted = Chapter 9 |Air Date = October 27, 2001 |English Air Date = June 19, 2004 |Arc = Lance arc |Episode = 3 |Opening Song = Butterfly Kiss Rave-olution |Ending Song = Kohaku No Yurikago The Power of Destiny |Previous Episode = Rave Master, Part 2 |Next Episode = Release the Beasts, Part 2 |Adopted 2= Chapter 10 }} Release the Beasts, Part 1 (伝説の鍛冶屋ムジカ, Legendary Blacksmith Musica (Densetsu no Kajiya Musika)" is the 3rd episode in the Rave Master anime series. It first aired on October 27, 2001 and the English version on June 19, 2004. Haru, Elie, and Plue reach Punk Street. While Elie goes out to upgrade her tonfas, Haru and Plue search for Musica, the blacksmith. They find a drunk man who is actually Galein Musica. However, Haru doesn't know that. Summary A mysterious youth, is seen steeling from Demon Card and calling it child's-play. Demon card members soon come out from the building and confront the mysterious youth telling him that steeling from Demon Card was a big mistake, And begin to shot desperately towards him, however, all of their effort is useless as he manages to get away and blow up the Demon Card building. From inside the air balloon, one of the youth's comrade expresses his excitement, and tells Musica, the mysterious youth, that they should do this again, soon the take off with all of Demon Card's money. Leaving the Demon card members furious. Elsewhere, Haru Glory, Elie and Plue are walking through a blazing, barren land. Haru is asking Elie how long till they arrive to Punk Street, Elie tells him that they're almost there, like she has been saying for the past hours. Haru then trips, over a rock. Seconds later, Elie begins to stretch and begins to practice with her Tonfa Blasters blasting everything in front of her. She aims her Tonfa Blasters upwards and, accidentally, hits a watering can that was being used by one of the group of people whom stole from Demon Card the night before. The water then falls on top of Haru and the Can lands on Plue's head. After Haru turn around, an air balloon lands on the ground, A green haired teen tells Haru that somebody was shooting them and seen's hes the only one around they assumed it was him. Haru ask the gang who they were, one of them tells him that they are the Silver Rhythm Gang. One of them ask Haru how was he going to pay for what he just did, before Haru was able to answer him, he took Haru's Ten commandments, however, Haru snatches it back and tells him that the sword has a special meaning to him. As they are about to start a fight, Musica, their leader, comes out and stops them. Musica then tells his gang to get ready to leave but the teen is still upset about his watering can. Musica tells him to let him see it, after a close inspection, Musica fixes the can and leaves his his crew. Somewhere within Punk Street, a man called Lance is told that they were rob once again by the Silver Rhythm Gang, Lance seems to hold no concern and sends the informer away, and calls for Bis. Lance tells Bis that if the Rave Master shows up he already knows what he has to do and mocks Shuda for being defeated by the new Rave Master. Elie and Haru keep walking till they arrive to Punk Street. Elie soon takes of to the nearest arcade and leaves Haru and Plue to search for Musica. Inside a restaurant, a men with silver hair is kicked out for taking advantage, of the all you can eat, special. Haru and Plue are passing by the restaurant and see the angry men attacking the chef. As Haru is about to leave he notice that Plue isn't with him and sees him inside the restaurant drinking sake(Soda in the Dub). Haru goes inside to retrieve Plue but the men wont let him take Plue and they both start a toggle war. Haru then tells the men that they have to find a guy named Musica and the men suddenly lets Plue go and ask Haru if he said, Musica. The men begins to have some flash back of his old friends and starts to dance and fall on the floor. Haru then takes the men back to his home hopping that he will help him find Musica. After a few bottles of sake, Plue then falls in to a bucket, which reminds Haru of the time they met. The men reveals to Haru that he is Musica. Musica asked Haru how did he obtain the Rave, Haru explains to him what happened between him and Shiba. Haru ask Musica if he could fix his sword, Musica tells him that it will require two days, Haru is overjoyed to hear this. Elsewhere, Elie is inside a shop upgrading her Tonfa Blasters. After she is finish she meets a young Musica, and ask him to help her out, to which he agrees. Over at Musica's house, Bis, goes to retrieve the Sword but questions Musica about the Rave, which is not within the Ten commandments Sword. Musica tells him that he just obtain the Sword only. bis takes his leave but not before he threatens Musica. While walking in the streets Haru and Elie meets up and she introduces Haru to Musica. Haru tells Elie that he was laying and that he just gave the real Musica his sword. Musica introduces him selfas the real Musica and the leader of the Silver Rhythm Gang, a group of bandits. Elie then states that theone they were looking for is Musica the blacksmith and not the bandit. Behind them, Bis gets ready to attack them, and pins them don on the wall with some screws. After Bis gets close to them, Musica insults him for having such bad grammar, which made Bis furious causing him to punch Musica. they begin to search the group for the rave but could not find it. bis gets angry and tells the Demon Card members to get rid of them, however, Plue poops up and pokes one of them in the feet managing to distract them and allowing Musica to free both Haru and Elie. They make quick work of the Demon Card henchman with a little assistance from Elie. Bis is walking around the town with his screws breaking windows. Haru and Musica acknowledged each other strength as they finish the rest of the Demon Card Members. In his house, Musica is sitting on his couch with the rave in his Hand. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Haru Glory, Hamrio Musica, Elie Glory, and Plue Vs. Bis and Demon Card Members Weapons and Abilities used Abilities *Hand to Hand Combat Weapons used *Tonfa Blasters *Silver Claiming Dark Bring Navigation Category:Anime Episodes